


What Time Is It?

by RedFiretrucks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFiretrucks/pseuds/RedFiretrucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I wanted an excuse to write affectionate eruri cuddles and the title has little relevance at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time Is It?

When Levi woke up, it was still dark outside. Everything was hard to discern in the low light, so he couldn't tell the time from the clock on the wall. He did, though, suddenly realize that he was quite warm. He was tucked beneath thick covers, but also a strong arm that wrapped around his waist and pulled him into his Commander's chest. Levi smiled-- yes, a genuine smile and not the snarky smirk that most saw-- and cuddled into Erwin.

They were both without clothes, courtesy of the previous night's events. Levi could still feel strong hands on his hips, warm lips on his neck, and just being so utterly lost in the beautiful man that slept next to him. He found himself unable to withhold the slow, open-mouthed kisses that he planted on Erwin's throat. He left a trail from the bottom all the way up to nibble on Erwin's jaw, which had Erwin stirring. 

"Levi, what's with the early-morning affection?" the Commander asked sleepily, dipping his head down to nuzzle Levi's neck and plant a few kisses of his own. Levi just made a little noise in response that couldn't really be interpreted, but the way he snuggled closer to the other made it clear that he just really wanted to be cuddled. Erwin gave a small chuckle and wrapped both arms around his Corporal, pulling then together while Levi kissed his throat again (Levi had an affinity for giving throat kisses). Erwin slipped his hands down to Levi's waist, massaging his hips gently and earning a small purr from the smaller man. After a while of that, Erwin tucked Levi into his chest, their legs tangled together, and wrapped his arms around his Corporal.

"Goodnight, Levi," Erwin mumbled into the crown of his lover's head, brushing his lips across his black hair.

"Love you," Levi purred, snuggling closer. Erwin chuckled.

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is too-fabulous-for-this. Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked this :^) You can send me pairings and/or prompts that you'd like me to write for on my Tumblr, if you'd like.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Have a nice day :^)


End file.
